


Anything For You

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Modern AU. Inigo and Morgan are dating and enjoying a lazy Sunday morning together in their apartment.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Marc | Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Anything For You

On a bright morning, with sunlight filtered through the blinds, Morgan blinked awake with a discontented sigh as her alarm went off. Reaching for her phone several times without looking, she finally managed to grab it after multiple unsuccessful attempts. “Five more minutes…” She murmured before attempting to go back to sleep. In what felt like mere moments, her alarm started going off again, and Morgan frustratedly groaned as she sat up with a titanic effort. Turning to look at her phone with a glare, she quickly pushed the ‘stop’ button to end the alarm. Unfortunately for her, Morgan was now awake enough to process the fact that she could no longer go back to sleep. And so, despite great reluctance, she started getting dressed for the day, throwing on a comfortable outfit to look presentable. Brown pants, beige shirt, blue jacket. At least it was a Sunday, so she didn’t have to worry too much about what she wore. Getting ready for work was the worst part of a weekday. Once she was ready, Morgan walked out of the bedroom, as prepared for the day as she ever would be.

Smelling something good almost immediately after she had shut the door behind her, Morgan followed the scent to the kitchen. Peeking in, she saw Inigo, dressed casually as ever save for an apron, humming as he cooked breakfast at the stove, an ordinary part of an ordinary day in the apartment they shared. Pancakes were on the menu today it seemed, and Morgan was delighted with Inigo’s choice. Her own cooking skills were pretty frightful, to say the least, so she was more than happy to eat whatever he wanted to cook anyways. Looking down from the stove, Morgan saw Inigo’s juicy ass and nodded to herself with a smirk, having come up with a wonderful idea.

With Inigo continuing to be focused on cooking, Morgan was easily able to sneak up behind him and, drawing her hand back like a baseball pitcher, brought it forward and smacked Inigo’s ass, making him yelp and jump. “BUENOS DIAS INIGO!” Morgan laughed. 

Hastily putting the pan down on the stove, he turned to frown at her, hands on his hips. “Really Morgan?” He sighed dramatically, a smile spreading across his face despite his best efforts. “To be honest, I’m more mad that you used such an old meme than about you interrupting my cooking.”

Grinning, Morgan made finger guns at him. “Ah, but it was funny, right? Right?”

Trapping her head between his hands, Inigo leaned down slightly and attacked her forehead with kisses as Morgan shrieked in surprise and delight, squirming against him even while laughing. “God, I love you so much.” Inigo breathed, messing up her hair before turning back to his cooking. “No need to wait for me to finish making them, just grab a plate and start eating without me.”

“Thanks for the meal, then.” Morgan opened a couple of cabinets before finding the right one, taking out a plate and piling a few pancakes onto it. “Don’t take too long in here, though. Much as I like your pancakes, I like you better.”

“Hmhmhm.” Inigo smiled genuinely, touched by her words. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to come as fast as I can, then, since it’s you who wants me.”

By the time Inigo had finished in the kitchen and taken off his apron, Morgan had already taken up the couch and eaten a couple of her pancakes. “There you are! You took forever.” She drew back her legs to make room for Inigo, then moved them again to be on top of his lap. “Though if it means being with you, I’m okay with waiting that long.”

“How sweet of you. And here I thought that if I took any longer you’d have forgotten who I am.” Inigo joked eating off of his own plate.

“You wound me, sir!” Morgan gasped with fake offense. “I could never forget the name of my personal chef!” Inigo jabbed her in the leg with his elbow in response, making her stick out her tongue at him. “Hard to forget the name of my boyfriend, too, when he has such a pretty face.”

“Mm, better.” Inigo laughed with her, enjoying every moment they spent together as he always did. He had been living in this apartment longer, having been the one who originally rented it. He had been dating Morgan for a few months, but after their relationship got serious a week ago she had moved in with him. His relationships numbered many more than hers, but Inigo thought that Morgan was the only person he had ever truly loved. It was hard not to love her, between her constant brilliant wit and wisdom, and her cute looks and honesty. A whole book couldn’t describe everything he loved about Morgan, so instead, Inigo thought he would stick to appreciating her in the moment.

A sudden meow drew their attention to the floor, where their cat Goetia stood. Originally Morgan’s cat, she had moved in alongside her and became a part of his daily life as well. “I already fed her this morning.” Inigo quickly said before Mirgan could ask. “I think… she just doesn’t like me.”

“Oh, nonsense! I’m sure she likes you! Isn’t that right Goetia? Isn’t that right?” Morgan asked in that sort of cutesy voice people reserved for babies and small animals. Goetia just stared blankly back at her, and after a few moments Morgan turned back to Inigo with a face full of triumph. “See? She does like you!”

“I think you and I speak very different dialects of cat.” Inigo replied, a smile tugging at his lips. Still, if she said it was ok, it was at least worth a shot. He extended his hand to Goetia, who proceeded to sniff his fingers slowly and carefully. Despite himself, Inigo grew increasingly nervous, because being bitten or scratched wasn’t exactly high on his to-do list.

Finally, Goetia started to purr, and rubbed her cheek against the side of Inigo’s hand. “See? I told you!” Morgan called out triumphantly.

“Huh. A cat liking me. That’s certainly a first.” Inigo stared at the palm of his hand as though he still couldn’t believe it.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just, cats have never really liked me since I was a teenager. I never knew why, but I assumed that it was just a part of my life from now on.” Inigo shrugged. “I’ve even had to end a couple of previous relationships just because her cat didn’t like me. I don’t know why, but with your cat… it’s different, somehow.”

“Hmmm.” Morgan thought for a moment. “Cats are surprisingly good at picking up on the intentions of others, so… maybe she just realized you seriously care about me. Maybe it’s not her being different, but you.” Sitting up with her legs still on his lap, Morgan wrapped her arms around Inigo, pulling him into a hug. “I trust her judgement, so… I love you, too.”

After a moment of hesitation, Inigo returned the hug, planting a kiss on Morgan’s cheek. “Thank you, Morgan. That means a lot more to me than you know. Being with you makes me want to be a better man. I’m lucky you put up with me.”

“Hard not to, when you’re this cute.” Giggling, Morgan rested her head on Inigo’s shoulder, and whispered into his ear. “Speaking of putting up with things, my dad and brother want to meet you soon. Said something about ‘having a talk.’”

A sense of dread filled Inigo, but he pushed it away. This was going to happen sooner or later; he just prayed that they would go easy on him.

“When and where? For you, I’ll meet any standard.”


End file.
